Underneath It All
by A Mended Heart
Summary: Tidus is a womanizing player whose the lead singer of the band Sixth Avenue. Tidus isn't known to care about many girls in his life, except a former one who comes back into his life--Yuna. He's got a arrogant exterior, will she once again break through?
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllo everyone. I decided to come out with another story. And to my readers of my other story, I apologize. I will get to updating it soon. I'm going through some writer's block.**

**And here's a warning: If you don't like when authors put songs in their stories, you might as well turn back now. Tidus is a singer of a band in this story, so sometimes I will have to paste a song into this when he's at a concert, etc.. I hope that one detail won't discourage you from reading.**

**Oh and another thing. To differentiate between flashbacks and songs, flashbacks will be in italics and songs will be in bold.**

**Enjoy :)**

**---**

"Tidus?"

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, half naked wearing only my plaid blue boxers. I turned around at my name being called, and looked at the girl, wrapped in one of my white towels. I opened my mouth to reply before I became stumped. Stuck.

_Damn_...what is that girl's _name_? Madison? Jessica? ... Shelinda?

I rattled my brain for an answer, but came up short. I shook my head and just said:

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my head back around and stood up from my spot on the bed. I stretched out my arms and legs, yawning as I did so, before turning back to the girl. She was running her hands through her wet, stringy blonde hair.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked, taking a step forward. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking about where they could be, if they're not in here. Then the answer suddenly popped in my head.

"Oh the maid probably took them and cleaned em'." I answered, recalling a few times where she did that. I walked over to the door, opened it and looked outside. And there they were, neatly folded in a clothes basket. I picked it up and returned to the bed, placing the basket on top of it. "Here."

The girl walked over and gathered all the clothes that were hers and turned away from me, dropping her towel. I smirked to myself, watching the towel flutter to the ground, revealing her bare back and behind.

"It's not like I didn't see any of that last night." I said to her, confidence ringing in my voice.

"Well we could always, you know, go for another round." She spoke low, but seductively. The girl turned around, revealing her naked, bronzed body in the broad daylight. I could see everything perfectly. She stepped towards me, letting my eyes get a better look, then wrapped her arms around my neck. She tilted her head, letting all of her hair spill over one shoulder, smiling seductively up at me. I smirked back down at her, allowing her to make the moves. She then pulled my head down and pressed her lips against mine, parting hers upon contact. I was all up for going again before I started thinking. Shit. I opened my eyes while keeping up with kissing this girl back as I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was 12:30pm now and I had a show in a few hours. I needed to get ready _fast_, to get to band practice and get prepared for the show.

I pulled away with a smirk on my face and spoke. "Hey, I got a show to get to."

She rose her eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So you got to go." I replied, folding my arms across my bare chest. She scoffed and turned away from me.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious." She spoke sarcastically as she pulled on her underwear and slipped on her jeans, then her bra next. I chuckled, she was offended. "So how am I going to get home? You drove me here."

I nodded and turned, walking over to my dresser. I picked up my wallet that I'd thrown on there last night, and opened it, pulling out twenty gill.

"Here." I begun, walking back over to her, noticing that she pulled on her shirt while I had got the money. "Here's some cash for a taxi."

She rose her eyebrows at me, then after a moment snatched the money from my hand and headed for the door. "Couldn't have the courtesy to drive me?"

She turned to me at my door. I shook my head. "I got stuff to do. But do know, I had a good time, we should meet up again sometime. Maybe I'll drive you then."

The girl scoffed, muttering insults and left the room, leaving the door wide open. I chuckled and went over to shut the door.

She'll get over it.

I paced back to my closet, quickly picking out an outfit. I laid out each item I chose on my bed and when I was finished I walked over to it to put it on. I first slid into a fresh pair of boxers then into a pair of a medium wash blue jeans, with distressing around the pockets and a little bit of fading on the thighs.

Before I could continue with dressing, I heard my phone ringing. I must of left my phone in my pocket last night, because it was sitting ontop of the pile of clothing in the basket. I slid it open and saw that it was Wakka calling. I pressed the green call button and rose the phone to my ear.

"Tidus here."

"Brudda, where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty-five minutes ago." I could hear distress in his tone. Wakka was always anal about practice, especially on days of a show.

"Ah I know...I woke up late. I'll be there soon."

"You betta'. See ya'." Click.

I chuckled and just shook my head. He'll get over it after the show when we do just as good as we would if I was there on time. I went back to my clothes and slipped my arms through the sleeves of a black button-up dress shirt. Then tied a white satin tie around my neck. And finally, I put my arms through the holes of a grey vest, buttoning all three buttons, tucking the tie inside.

I stepped over to my dresser and picked up a bottle of gel. I lathered it into my hands and ran them through my hair, making it spikey on the sides. I then picked up the glass container of Burberry cologne and sprayed it on my neck, my clothes and then on my wrists.

Mmm I know I smell good.

I took a once-over in the mirror and smirked at myself.

And I know I look good too.

I took the now clean socks from the basket and slipped them on. I started rushing then, knowing that I should be considerate of Wakka and hurry the hell up. I slipped on a pair of shoes, put my stud earrings in my pocket to put on later, then snatched the keys to one of my few cars and made haste out the door of my penthouse.

---

It was ten minutes to the show and we just finished going over a song. I backed up from the microphone, ducked under my guitar strap and set it down on a guitar stand nearby. I then turned towards the band behind me.

"Good job guys." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets. "See, we still sound awesome even if though I was late."

Gippal let his bass guitar hang around my neck and shook his head, with a smile on his face. "I didn't care that bad, dude. It was Wakka. The usual freaking out."

I laughed and looked at my orange-gravity defying-haired friend/bandmate. "Dude, we're fucking famous now, and you still go all crazy like we're some garage band trying to make it."

"Even if we are famous, we could still improve, ya'."

"Improve my ass, bro'. We're awesome and everyone loves us, I don't see any improvement needing to happen." I replied cockily and Wakka just shook his head.

"Whatever, brudda." He said, getting up from his stool that sat behind his drum set.

"Wakka!" I heard a girl scream from behind. I figured it was a fan, but still turned to see who it was.

I saw some blonde chick jumping enthustiascially and some oth--wait...

Yuna?

"Hey Rikku, Yuna." Wakka greeted the two, walking up to them and hugging both of the girls. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion, how did Wakka know Yuna?

She was looking good too. Beautiful as ever. I haven't seen her in a couple of years.

I had to say something. I had to talk to her. I jumped off stage and made my way up to the three of them. I tried to remain my cool as I approached her, but inside I felt...giddy. A way I usually don't feel about girls. Yuna's different, she was always special to me.

But that doesn't stop me from being my usual confident/cocky self.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Yuna_..." I begun when I got up to them, fixing my eyes upon her. I let my eyes wander, admiring how well a little bit of age has changed her. In very good ways. "Time did you well, that's for sure."

She blushed and shook her head. "Wow that _would_ be the first thing you'd say to me after all this time."

"Of course because that's the first thing I noticed about you." I replied, a smirk sticking to my face. I could feel the confusion radiating off the other two. And also excitement from the blonde-headed girl. She squealed and gripped onto Yuna's arm, shaking it a bit.

"How do you know _him_!?" She exclaimed and I could tell she was concealing some of her excitement, holding some of it back. It showed in her eyes.

"Childhood friends." I said, chipping in. And this whole time, we hadn't taken our eyes off each other. I saw the other girl raise her eyebrows.

"And you never told me? I'm your cousin and you kept this from me?" She asked. Yuna then broke our gaze and looked at her cousin.

"Well Rikku, I just didn't see the need too. It's not him and I talk anymore." Yuna explained, avoiding my eyes now. It kind of hurt to hear that, but it was the truth. We never do talk, even though we said we would. We made each other promise when we were younger, but I guess that fell through.

_We sat on the navy blue metal bench, staring out at the sand and the playground that stood before us. Yuna and I were inches apart and we just stared up at the stars as they shined their brightest tonight._

_"Yuna..." I trailed, causing her to break her gaze on the stars to look at me. I ran my eyes along her porcelean features and her brunnette shoulder-length hair._

_"Yeah Tidus?" She asked, slowly retrieving her gaze back to the sky._

_"I know we're only eleven and usually kids our age can't keep promises, but try to keep this one for me." I began, narrowing my eyes as I thought about my next few words. "But promise me we'll always be friends."_

_I could tell she wanted to smile, it was just dying to break from her straight face. She then let it spread along her lips._

_"Of course, Tidus. I'll even pinky promise you." She said turning to me once again, holding out her pinky. I smiled my goofy grin, and linked my pinky with hers. We wiggled our linked pinkies and let go._

_We went back to our former positions, staring at the stars._

_"Tag you're it!" I shouted suddenly, shooting up and tapped her shoulder before running off. I just know her mouth fell open in shock as I was once right beside her then I was sprinting away, laughing loudly. Yuna then got up from her seat and was after me._

"Well that could change." I piped up. She rose an eyebrow at me and I grinned widely at her.

"Yeah that should, we should all hang out soon." Wakka suggested and I nodded at him, then averted my eyes back at Yuna. She was smiling.

"That would be nice." She replied, nodding her head.

"It was _really_ nice to see you again, Yuna." I said, watching the a rose pink color flush into her cheeks. It made me chuckle to see her blush, like she always used to do. "Staying for the show?"

"Yeah, thanks to Wakka, we've got front row tickets." Yuna said, flashing two concert tickets. I nodded and mentally thanked Wakka.

"Okay good, consider the last song dedicated to you then." I said, then nudged Wakka and spoke. "We gotta' go, show's going to start real soon."

---

It was the last song of the set and I could feel my arm wearing out, but of course I wouldn't quit now. I could see Yuna now, despite the bright lights shining up from the floor of the stage. I got to do this for her. It was a song I wrote when I still lived in Besaid with her. No one would expect this from me, they all saw me as some heartless player, but I've got somewhat of a soft side. Atleast for Yuna.

The crew backstage brought out my acoustic guitar and a stool for me to sit on. They also gave Gippal his acoustic to play along with me. I took a seat and lowered the mike to where my mouth was.

"This one's an oldie, but the girl that it was written about is here tonight, so I had to sing it to her." I said into the microphone, hearing my voice echo throughout the stadium. I cradled my guitar in my lap and fingered the pick inbetween my index finger and my thumb. I started picking along the strings, starting off the song, locking my eyes with Yuna's as I did so.

**Do you remember when we were just kids**

**And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss **

**Schoolyard conversations taken to heart **

**And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not**

**I wanna break every clock**

** The hands of time could never move again **

**We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)**

**For the rest of our lives Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now**

**I wanna be your last, first kiss **

**That you'll ever have **

**I wanna be your last, first kiss**

**Amazing how life turns out the way that it does **

**We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love**

**I wanna break every clock **

**The hands of time could never move again**

** We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)**

**For the rest of our lives **

**Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now**

**I wanna be your last, first kiss **

**That you'll ever have **

**I wanna be your last, first kiss**

**Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now **

**Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now**

**I wanna be your last, first kiss **

**That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
**

**I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
**

**Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide **

**I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time**

The crowd erupted with applause as we finished the song. A look of happiness ruled her expression, a smile on her lips. I smiled at her then stood up, raising the microphone with me.

"Thanks everyone!" I shouted, causing another eruption in the crowd. "Have a good night."

I ducked under the strap of my guitar and held it at my side. I stole one last glance at Yuna before I walked offstage with the rest of the band and walked to backstage. The three of us piled into the dressing room, sweating like pigs.

"Good show tonight guys." Gippal said, plopping himself onto the couch sitting by the entrance to the room. I took a seat next to him and sighed.

"Yeah it was." Wakka said, walking over to the mini fridge and took out a can of soda. He opened it, the soda making a 'psht' sound. Wakka tipped it over his mouth and chugged it.

"It was perfect timing that that girl Yuna came. She got to listen to your little _ballad_." Gippal spoke, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He slipped one out, then pulled out a lighter. He held up the fire ignited by the lighter to the end of the cigarette. A orange-red color glowed caused by the heated tobacco and paper. He sucked and inhaled smoke, then let it ooze out of his mouth.

"_Little_?" I asked, scoffing at the word. "Any girl would die to hear me sing that to her."

"Too bad Yuna isn't the type to have sex with you for a song sung by you to them." Gippal commented, sucking on his cigarette.

"Even if she isn't the type, I'm not some normal guy, I'm me bro', I could get her in bed if I wanted too." I replied, smiling with confidence, but inside I knew that was just the arrogant side of me speaking.

Gippal laughed and shook his head, blowing smoke. Wakka then chimed in. "You better not try anything, Ti. Yuna's like a little sister to me."

"I won't, dude. I wouldn't try that with her. Yuna's different, she's not some slut that means nothing to me. Okay?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. "How do you know Yuna, anyway?"

"Family friends. Her parents were friends with mine years back and remained friends until this day." Wakka started, finishing off his drink. "You know she's moving here right?"

"Really?" I asked. Wakka chuckled, I'm guessing at the smile on my face, and nodded in response. I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. "I'm not that happy about it, I know what you're thinking."

Wakka shrugged, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I just shook my head and let it go.

"So who would've of known Tidus here was a big softie on the inside. I thought that song was just another you wrote, but apparently not."

Before I could say anything, there was a brief, loud knock at the door. Wakka got up and headed for the door. I looked at Gippal and gave him a glare. He chuckled in amusement, and finished off his cigarette, smashing the burning embers on the end against an ash tray.

"It's probably them, I got them backstage passes." Wakka informed, placing his hand on the knob and turned it, pulling the door open. "Hey guys, come on in."

And just as Wakka said, the two girls came.

"You guys did so good tonight!" Rikku exclaimed, walking over to the mini refrigerator and helping herself to a can of soda.

"Yeah, you guys really were."Yuna added, taking a seat of a chair nearby. I looked at her and she looked back at me. She smiled sheepishly and I smirked at her, sensing that she really liked the song at the end.

"So you guys want to hang out? We should go out to a bar or something." I asked, unbuttoning the three buttons of the best and loosening the tie around my neck.

I watched Yuna's face fall. "Oh tonight? Could we push that to tomorrow night or something? I promised my boyfriend I'd unpack with him tonight at the apartment."

Then I had to hold back from letting my own face fall. _Boyfriend_?

This isn't anything I couldn't handle though. I know she'd fallen for me once, I know I could make it happen again.

"Boyfriend, eh? Not for long if you'll be hanging out with me." I said, leaning back a bit more on the couch, clasping my hands and resting them behind my head.

Yuna giggled and shook her head. "That's what you think. We're pretty serious Tidus."

"Right, right I know."

"Anyways, Rikku and I were just leaving, we just wanted to tell you guys how well you did tonight." Yuna added standing up from her seat. She looked to Rikku and her eyebrows crinkled. I followed her gaze and saw Rikku and Gippal flirting off to the side.

"Um Rikku?" Yuna said. Rikku turned to look at her and frowned.

"Aww do we have to go now? I was just getting acquinted with Gippal here." Rikku asked, turning her gaze back to Gip, smiling at him. He chuckled and shook his head playfully.

"Yes, I said I'd be back by nine. It's 8:40 now." Yuna urged, walking over to her cousin and grabbed her forearm, beginning to dragging her to the door. Rikku made a 'call me' sign to Gippal with her hand and he nodded, holding up his hand with the phone number written in pen on.

"Next thing you know, you'll be wanting me to write a love song so we can dedicate it to that Rikku girl." I teased, grinning over at Gippal. He glared at me and shook his head.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd like some feedback so please _review_ everyone. Thank youuuu.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at Gippal, who was bending over the hood of his recently bought car that he sought out to "suit up." It wasn't in decent condition at the moment, but I know once he was done with it, it'd work and look awesome. I've seen it firsthand.

"Pass me a wrench." Gippal said, sticking his hand out as his head remained ducked down into the heart of the car.

I nodded, and retrieved it from his tool set that sat beside me. I don't know jack shit about cars, but I definitely know what a wrench is.

I placed the tool in his hand and proceeded to talk. "So how's the family going? Last time I heard, they were going through a rough patch."

"Yeah well…that's them for you. Dad is still staying here with me, Mom's being a prick as usual."

"Has he talked to you at all about it?" I asked, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"Nope, he persists to be his private self. Though sometimes I catch him muttering about Mom." Gippal replied, screwing or unscrewing something under the hood with the wrench I gave him.

"Do you think it'll ever end, bro?" I asked, tilting my head upwards, my eyes fixing on the ceiling. His parents were always fighting, it actually baffles me that they still remain to this day together. You'd think they'd get sick of it, but no. Ask them anyday and they'll still say they love one another. I suppose they just bug the living crap out of each other.

"I really don't know, but I'd hope so. I always get stuck in between and it's annoying as hell." He said. "Even you have once or twice. I mean come on."

"Haha yeah." I forgot all about that. I recall the first time it ever happened, Gippal was away at the time in Luca at some car convention. So guess who called me in the middle of the night asking to stay over after a huge fight with the wife?

"I'm sick of it. I told him this is the last time it's happening, They need to figure out their own issues."

"I agree man. I remember when my parents did that when they got divorced."

"Yeah but at least their back together now and are at peace with one another." He replied, shutting the hood of the car. He took a dirty rag with spots covered in grease from his back pocket, and wiped his hands clean.

"Yeah, but also sickening. They're all over each other now, I don't know which one I prefer." This made Gippal chuckle to himself and shake his head as he came over to put the wrench back.

"Want a soda?" He asked, opening the door to the garage. I followed behind him as he walked into his house.

"Yeah."

He tossed me a sprite, which is what I always ask for. I pulled the cap back and let the carbonated drink slide down my throat.

"So talk to that girl, Rikku, any?" I asked, just remembering the night before.

"Texted her a few times. Probably going to that new club on Friday night or something." He said, taking a few sips of his mountain dew.

I nodded and smirked. "Gonna' tap that?"

He laughed and held his fist out. "You know it." I pounded his fist with mine and chugged back a good amount of my soda.

Yuna's POV:

"Hey babe." I heard Baralai call out to me from the kitchen. At the moment, I was putting the last of my clothes away in the closet.

"Yeah?" I called back, closing the door to the closet and exited our bedroom.

"Where's the new plate set that your mom gave us? I want to start on the kitchen." He asked as he ducked his head into a box, sifting through it to see if it was in there.

I came into the kitchen and giggled a bit. "Lai, ever think about checking the cabinet?"

He gave me a confused look and pulled open the wooden maghogany cabinet door up above the counter. There the plates were sitting before him. I smiled.

"Yeah, I started it this morning while you were snoring away."

He turned to me and grinned at me, flashing his pearl white teeth at me. "I was not snoring. I was uh…"

"Exactly." I said, stepping close to him . I slid my arms around his waist and looked up at him. I ran my eyes along his bronzed features and platinum hair.

"Ah, I love you." He said to me, leaning down and putting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." He placed a quick kiss upon my lips and took my hand. He took me along with him into the living room and motioned for me to sit with him.

"Besaid is versus Luca today. We should watch it."

"I thought you had to go down to the temple with your father?" I asked, taking the remote and turning the television on.

"That's not until later." He smiled at me, snatching the remote from my hands and switching on the game. The loud roar of the audience on TV blared from the surround sound system we just installed.

"Alrighty then." I replied, resting my head upon his shoulder, shifting my eyes to the game.

"How was the concert last night? I forgot to mention it."

"It was really good. Wakka did great." I responded, leaving out any mention of Tidus and his dedication. It was sweet, but it was old words and old feelings. There was no need to even dwell on it or speak about it.

Tidus POV

When I got home from Gippal's, I immediately headed to the fridge in search of something to munch on. Though when I opened the refrigerator door, there was basically nothing. There were some items such as like milk, condiments, bread, but nothing to really make much with. I closed the fridge door and went over to my pantry and same with that, there wasn't anything appealing to eat.

I remembered I had been avoiding this moment, by eating out for the past few days. And unfortunately, my maid had her day off today so I couldn't ask her to go grocery shopping for me.

"I guess I'll have to go myself." I muttered to myself, going back to the front door/elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Oh the luxuries of a penthouse.

The doorman fetched my choice of car for the day and I drove off to the nearest store. I slid ony my back beanie and a pair of sunglasses that I kept in my car for purposes of not being seen by fans and such. Though it didn't always work.

I got out and began my way in the grocery store. I took a shopping cart and made my way up and down the isles, picking up miscellanious items of food that looked good to me.

Then I spotted something else that looked good to me.

"Well, well , well. Looks like fate has brought us together."

Yuna turned and smiled at me, shaking her head. "I suppose it has, hasn't it?"

"Yup, sure has and I never did get your number from the other night." I said, pulling out my phone from my pocket.

She looked around nervously and placed her hand on my phone, putting it down. "That's because you don't need it."

"And why's that?" I asked as she withdrew her hand. I smirked at her, causing her to shake her head again.

"Because, Tidus, I'm dating someone."

"So? Friends have other friends' numbers. I am just a friend, right?"

"Yes, but you're looking for more than that which you won't get." She replied, turning towards the food shelf beside us, picking up some flour and placing it in her shopping cart.

"Who says that I am?"

"Your song." She replied. I could tell that she was holding a smile back. I know she liked the song, but obviously she didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, got me there. Though still, if you want to be just friends, then I want to too." I said. "And either way, I'm going to get your number. Either from you or someone else. So you might as well give it to me."

And before she could respond, a tanned man with platinum hair with a blue bandana at the base comes up beside her.

Must be the boyfriend.

Yuna looked both at me and the guy beside her. He spoke before she did. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Yuna hesistated before doing so. "Baralai, this is Tidus. Tidus this is Baralai."

Baralai held his hand out to me and I shook it. I smiled as an expression of recognition came onto his face.

"Oh your Tidus from Sixth Avenue. I'm a fan."

"You're not going to scream are you?" I asked jokingly. He laughed and shook his head, no.

"No, but I think those girls behind you are." He said pointing at them. I turned and frowned. There, standing before me, were a group of teenage girls with their cell phones out , taking photos of me.

I turned back to them. "So much for my disguise. Well excuse me, I got to go. I need to finish this up quick before any more of them take notice."

"No problem. Nice meeting you man."

"Same. Nice seeing you again, Yuna." I said with smile, before hurrying off. And there's my competition. I figure, it shouldn't be too hard.

If she wants a chase, I'll give her a chase.

Sorry if you think it's short. I just wanted to put a chapter out there to know I haven't completely left you hanging. Sorry it's been so long. I hope you liked it though, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review when you're finished, I'd like to know what you're thinking.**_

I was walking around along Zanarkand's city streets, taking in all the bustling people rushing past me. Some took notice of me in my "disguise", but I made sure I kept up a quick enough pace so they wouldn't be able to make sure that it was me.

It was a cool day here, the breeze lightly blowing in my face, refreshing me. Something about cool weather made everything seem so crisp, so fresh. My world is usually so hectic with the stardom, but right now, I can forget all about that as I sink into my thoughts.

_Yuna and I were fifteen._

_We were walking along the beach, letting our bare feet sink into the damp sand. The water would occasionally rise and sweep over our feet, erasing our previous footprints. The wind blew past us, blowing my open button-up behind me._

_I took a glance over at Yuna, whose hair was being swept off her shoulders by the breeze. The sun shone on the side of her face, lightening the color of her blue eye. She looked beautiful. _

_She was still so innocent, just as when we were younger, but I changed. She hasn't had her first kiss, waiting around for someone really worth it, while I've gone the whole nine yards._

_Though of course I never told her myself that I've gone that far because I felt so dirty, so tainted when I compared myself to her, but I know she knows what I've done. I know she's heard from others and that's the thing, she never showed it or mentioned it to me. She never seemed to judge me and I loved that._

_"So you're going to Zanarkand tonight?" She asked me, keeping her gaze forward, already knowing the answer. I nodded, even if she didn't see me. It was almost as if I telling myself that, that the dream was really so close and happening._

_"Yeah. They want to put me in a recording studio. Isn't that awesome?" I replied, kicking the sand beneath my feet. I know she doesn't think it's awesome, she's already told me that she's going to miss me. We're best friends, I know it won't be easy. It won't be easy for me either._

_"Yeah, that's great. I hope all goes well." She said, feigning enthusiasm for me. It made me chuckle. That's the thing about Yuna, no matter how she feels about the situation, she will try to make you happy._

_"I'm sorry that I'm leaving you." I said, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking any further. "I want to take you with me."_

_"It's okay, Tidus. As long as you call and email, I think I'll make it." She said, giggling softly. Yuna turned her head, taking a long look at the ocean and it's beauty. _

_I stared at her. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Yeah." She said, before turning to me, realizing I wasn't looked at the water, but at her. A faint blush rose to her cheeks._

_I stepped closer to her, taking her small, gentle hands into my much bigger and rougher hands. "I'm really going to miss you."_

_Yuna looked down, refusing to meet my gaze. "Me too."_

_I let one of my hands drop hers and raised it to her chin. I guided her head upwards, getting her to face me. She looked into my eyes as I gazed back into hers. Her unique pair of eyes struck me everytime I got a good look at them. A cruelean blue and emerald green._

_I lowered my lips onto hers, kissing her softly. I could taste the cherry chapstick on her lips, making her even more desireable. _

_She withdrew from the kiss and looked up at me. Still an innocent look in her eyes. This is why I never got with her, I was always afraid I'd taint her with all that I am. She deserves better._

_The sun was almost finished setting and I had an early flight in the morning. "I suppose I should go. I have to pack and my flight is pretty early."_

_This time she didn't try to put a smile on. A frown sat on her lips. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_"Yuna, I promise we'll keep in contact. You don't know how much you mean to me." I explained, grasping her hands again and giving them a good squeeze._

_She nodded, but said nothing. I smiled weakly at her and placed another kiss on her lips, but kept it short and sweet. "I'll call you tomorrow morning."_

I shouldn't have waited until that night to kiss her. I should've showed her how I felt long before that. I was so wrapped up in my social life and the girls it contained that I never thought about who I really felt for. I should've overlooked my fear of tainting her because with her it wouldn't have been like it was with other girls. I wouldn't have moved fast, I would've treated her like she mean't the world to me because she did.

I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes. My other hand was in my pocket and I could feel my phone sitting there. It reminded me of all the years I didn't call. All the years I didn't email. No wonder she moved on, she must've been so angry with me. That's probably why she doesn't want too much to do with me now.

I want to make up for lost time and Wakka gave me her number last night. Though he warned me that if I had bad intentions, he'd kick my ass. I didn't doubt that he would.

I took my phone out and looked at my phone's contact list. I scrolled down until I saw her name. I hit dial and let the phone ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tidus." I said, my phone pressed against my face.

"Oh hey. I see you got my number from someone else." She replied and I could just see her shaking her head at me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, told you."

"Yeah well Tidus, I'm busy. Baralai and I are out at a restaurant." My heart dropped a little. I wondered how much she loved him. Did she love me like she loves him?

"Which one?"

"I would tell you, but I'm too afraid that you'd just show up. Listen I'll talk to you later, bye."

_Click. _

I sighed and saw a club up ahead. I started crossing the street, heading towards it. Back to my usual routine, some things won't ever change. Not yet atleast.

Yuna's POV:

Morning after:

"Yeah I feel bad for just hanging up on him like that." I told Wakka, who was walking along beside me. Wakka was taking me to Tidus' penthouse.

Before this, Wakka invited me to hang out with Tidus and Gippal. He said that Rikku had already agreed too. We're going to meet up with Gippal and Rikku after this.

"Yuna you worry too much." He replied in a joking tone. I nodded.

"I suppose I do."

Wakka stopped in front of a large building that seemed to go on forever when you looked up at it. A doorman in a green uniform was standing out front.

"Hey Wakka. I'll buzz you in so you can just go on up on the elevator." The man said to Wakka, recognizing him.

"Thanks Bernie." Wakka replied, walking past him. I gave the man a polite smile as we walked past, and the man reciprocated my action.

The lobby was beautiful and very spacious, leaving me in awe. If the loppy was like this, I wondered how Tidus' penthouse looked.

"It's so...lavish here." I said, taking in all that was around me. Wakka chuckled and pulled me into the elevator with him.

He pressed a button and the elevator then started moving upwards. "You get used to it."

"Wakka I'm sure you live in a place like this. That's why you're used to it."

"Well...yeah. Haha." He responded, laughing. I giggled along with him until we reached Tidus' floor seconds later.

"Come on." Wakka said, taking a step into Tidus' home. We stepped into which I assumed was the living room. The ceiling was high up, almost big enough to fit another level in the home. There were glass windows everywhere, spilling in the sunlight, lightening up the room. A black grand piano sat in the corner and a large flat screen television not too far from it. Expensive looking black leather couches and recliners centered around that TV. Everything seemed to be either black or stainless steel, maybe grey for some pieces of furniture. It looked like the ultimate bachleor pad.

"Does your place look anything like this?" I asked , trailing behind Wakka as he led the way.

"Haha something like it. You're still in shock?" He asked, shaking his head at me.

"Yup."

We seemed to finally reach our destination because Wakka stopped in front of a door. "Let's hope he's not doing anything nasty."

Before I could ask what he mean't by that, Wakka opened the door. An awkward moment set in once the door was opened.

There Tidus was, a towel wrapped around his waist, feeding a strawberry dipped in chocolate to an unknown girl who was also wrapped inside a towel. When we opened his bedroom door, they immediately turned their heads.

I rose my eyebrow at him, a smirk on my face. He laughed awkwardly and stood up from the bed. Silence sat for a moment before anything was said.

"Oh hell, this looks exactly how it does." He explained, motioning the girl into the bathroom. "Go put some clothes on."

The girl, acting as if she was a dog being told a command, hurried into the bathroom. Tidus scratched the back of his head.

"You think you'd lock your door to prevent things like this happening, ya." Wakka commented, folding his arms.

Tidus shook his head. "Well let's see, it's my house. So I don't expect people randomly walking in. I shouldn't have to lock my door."

"Maybe we should come back." I said, backing out of the doorway.

"No, no, no. She's leaving now anyway." He said.

"You should put some clothes on." I said and I heard Wakka agree with me. Tidus chuckled and smirked at me. I anticipated his next comment.

"Come on, Yuna. You know you like what you see."

I could admit, only mentally, that he did look nice without a shirt on. He had the whole package when it came to his body. He had defined pectorials and abs, complete with a nice tan. Though i wouldn't give him the satisfaction with a glance lower than his face.

"Get changed, brudda!" Wakka said, not letting him go on with his flirtations. He started pushing Tidus backwards towards the bathroom. During this, Tidus kept his eyes on me, smiling.

Once Tidus was in the bathroom, Wakka turned towards me. "Sorry you had to see that. I should've expected Tidus had a girl here."

"This happens a lot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wakka wore a look of shame. "Yeah. He's a man whore."

I nodded, taking the information in. And Tidus wonders why I don't want to let him get too close.

"You do know you just put two people who just had sex and who were just basically naked a moment before in a bathroom together."

Wakka opened his mouth to say something back to my comment, but fell short. He put a finger up, as if to say give me a moment, and headed to the bathroom.

He started banging on the bathroom door. "You guys betta' not be doing anything in there, ya! Hurry up!"

I giggled, walking over and taking a seat on Tidus' bed. His room looked just like his living room. It had the scheme of black, grey and stainless steel. From his room, you can see his big patio that had a long horizontal pool. There was a grill also with some patio tables complete with matching chairs.

I'm pretty confident in the observation that he has a lot of parties here.

Finally after a few moments of Wakka banging on the door, Tidus and the woman came out. Tidus gave her a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbye.

I watched her leave and turned to Tidus. "Wow. Some things never change."

Tidus sat next to me, fully clothed now. "I can't help that women find me attractive and want to sleep with me."

I shooked my head and changed the subject. "We're going out to eat with Gippal and Rikku. Let's go."

I stood up to leave, but Tidus objected. "Wait, let me get ready then. These are clothes from last night."

"Alright, but hurry up."

Wakka and I left the room to wait in the living room.

Tidus' POV:

Ha, well that was sufficiently awkward.

I walked over to my closet, getting a look at all my shirts. I pulled out a fitted black military style long-sleeved button-up shirt. It had button flap breast pockets and the epaulette tabs on the shoulders. I slipped my arms into it and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

I went over to my dresser and took out a pair of faded black boot cut jeans, appearing almost grey. They had more fading on the thighs and distressing on the upper thighs. I slid them on over my boxers, slipping on a black belt afterwards. I picked up my diamond stud earrings that I always wore and stuck them through my ears.

I decided my hair looked fine, sprayed on my signature Burberry cologne and left my room. I entered my living room where Wakka and Yuna were sitting on my couch. The two stood up at the sight of my presence.

Before I didn't take much notice, but Yuna looked great. She was sporting a white shirt dress that stopped just before her knees. It had a straight point collar and button flap chest pockets. Buttons trailed down the dress, all the way to the bottom. It had a self tie sash at the waist and the sleeves stopped above her elbows, secured by a single button tab closure. She had on a pair of pearl studs on and was wearing some white strappy heels, giving her about one or two more inches of height.

Her hair was parted towards the side and some of hair in the front was pulled back, secured by a hair clip. The rest of it was straight and down, flipped at the ends.

"You look great, Yuna." I commented and she smiled a moment before turning towards my front door/elevator. She seemed unphased by the compliment which most girls would swoon at.

Then again, she's not most girls.

"So is Gippal and Rikku together, Wakka?" She asked and Wakka shook his head yes.

"Ya. They are at Gippal's place."

"And Baralai will meet us at the restaurant." Yuna said, looking down at her phone, texting somebody.

"Sounds good, ya."

I grunted and shoved my hands into my pockets. Ugh.

Once the whole gang was all together, we all headed over to the restaurant. It was in walking distance from Gippal's home.

"Gippie, give me a piggie back ride!" Rikku exclaimed, getting behind him. Gippal, who was currently smoking a cigarette, tightened his lips around the filter of the cigarette to keep it from falling as he bent down, letting Rikku climb on. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two continued to play then Gippal ran off with Rikku on his back. I smiled, they were adorable together.

"Cute couple." I commented, watching the two play. I heard Tidus scoff, causing me to turn and look at him. He was looking away, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What was that?" I asked, but the only response I got was a shrug from him. I heard Wakka chuckle awkwardly. I shifted my eyes over to him.

"What Tidus means is tell your cousin to be careful. "Wakka began. "Gippal is just like Tidus, enough said."

"Oh." I said, disappointment ringing in my voice.

"Hey to be like me isn't bad." Tidus defended, his face reading that he was offended. Wakka laughed.

"It is when a girl is looking for a relationship." Wakka replied, looking over at Tidus. He recieved a glare and Tidus turned away.

"You're not exactly a relationship type of guy." I spoke softly, but Tidus definitely heard as he snapped his head towards me.

"Like you would know, you don't even know me." Tidus accused, clearly insulted. His eyebrows were furrowed and angry. I stared back at him.

"Um, I'm going to go on ahead." Wakka said, obviously uncomfortable by the tension of this conversation. He walked away, leaving silence behind him.

"Like it's my fault." I said softly once again. I shuffled through my purse, looking for my phone. I could feel Tidus' gaze on me.

"Yuna...I wanted too." His voice was gentle now. "I just got so busy and I knew it'd be a lot easier for us to stop continuing to keep in contact."

"Who are you to make that decision?" I asked angrily, looking up at him and forgetting about my phone in my purse. I waited around for him, eager when the phone rang and when I got a new email. Then it always hurt when I realized neither was him.

Tidus looked down at his feet, kicking at the gravel on the road as we began crossing the street.

The restaurant was in view now and I quickened my pace, wanting to leave this conversation. I didn't want to retreat to my memories. I sympathize for my old self, for myself during that time. I was so heart broken and the pain I felt was unimaginable.

He broke his promise.

He stayed a few steps behind me until we reached the restaurant where everyone else was waiting for us. Once we were all together, we walked in. Baralai was holding our table for us so we used his name for the reservation.

"Rhodes." I said to the hostess and she nodded, taking some menus from the podium and led us to our table.

I saw Baralai and smiled at him. He smiled back, standing up from his seat to greet me. Once I was next to him, he planted a kiss on my lips and we sat down next to each other. I glanced over at Tidus who was pouting in his seat. I just brushed it off.

"Wow the whole band is here." Baralai said, displaying the fact he was clearly a fan. Gippal and Wakka smiled, but Tidus just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, your name?" Gippal asked, reaching his hand over the table.

"Baralai." Baralai said, reaching his hand over also, shaking Gippal's hand. A smile went to Gippal's face.

"It's always nice to meet a fan who isn't just trembling from trying not to go crazy."

"Maybe that's because I'm a guy. Isn't it only the girls that do that?" Baralai asked and Gippal and Wakka laughed in unison.

"You'd be surprised, ya." Wakka replied, opening his menu before him. I giggled along with Baralai's chuckling.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I scooted my seat over and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before taking a look at my menu.

I looked over to a flirtatious and giggly Rikku. "Oh Gippal, you're so sweet."

He laughed and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. It received a squeal of excitement.

They look so cute together, but if he's anything like Tidus, he's a player. I don't want that for Rikku, though I want her to be happy. I'll have to tell her what Wakka said earlier later on.

I saw Wakka, who was sitting next to Tidus, nudge the sulking boy. Wakka said something to him and Tidus sat up, picking up his menu and looking at it.

They continued speaking low to one another, keeping in hushed tones.

Tidus POV:

"Dude sit up. You're making an ass of yourself." Wakka said to me after nudging me in my upper arm, which hurt a bit.

I sat up, satisfying his request. "Happy now?"

"Yeah and I know you're down about Yuna, but stop showing it. She's looked over her a few times, taking note of your pouting."

"Okay fine, you want me to act as I normally do?" I asked, mentally picturing my next moves in the next few minutes.

"Yeah, that's better than how you're acting right now." Wakka commented. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Alright."

The waitress came to the table with her notepad, asking everybody what they'd like to drink.

"Sprite."

"Coke"

"A beer."

"Same here."

And when it was my turn, I turned to the woman. She looked down at me and smiled. I rose an eyebrow.

"Can I get a beer with a tequila shot on the side?" I asked and she nodded. "By the way, I recognize you from a concert of mine."

I actually didn't, but the way she was looking at the band and I, I know she recognized us. It's a risky move, but it usually works.

"Oh really?" She asked, obviously flattered by the fact that I "remembered her."

I felt someone kick my leg under the table, but I ignored it. "Yeah, how could I not, you were the prettiest girl in the room."

Yuna's POV:

Everyone at the table watched Tidus' show he was putting on with the waitress. I don't know what Wakka said, but it obviously turned things around for Tidus. Wakka was looking a bit annoyed with Tidus, clearly not wanting him to do this right now.

When the waitress, whose face was beet red at the moment, was finished speaking with Tidus, she moved on to Wakka, asking him for his order.

"I'll just have a Coke."

"Alright sounds good, I'll be right back with the drinks." The woman said, walking away from our table.

"I'll be waiting." Tidus said after her and turned back to the table, recieving stares from all around the table.

"Nice Ti, buttering her up for later?" Gippal congradulated, raising his hand in the air. Tidus high fived him and smirked, appearing satisfied with himself.

"Maybe." He replied.

I shook my head and turned towards Baralai, who surprisingly was smiling at the two guys.

"That's funny." He said, before I could say something. I tilted my head at him in confusion.

"How?"

Baralai kept smiling as he turned until he saw my expression and backed down. "Oh, yeah you're right. It's not."

"Damn Baralai, you're whipped. Never thought Yuna had it in her." Tidus said, taking a strike at the two of us.

"He's not whipped."

"Yeah, I'm not whipped. I just don't want to upset her." Baralai defended, sitting up straight in his seat.

"Dude, you are so whipped." TIdus instigated, finishing off his shot and making his way through his beer.

"Tidus, stop being a jackass." Rikku said, stepping in. I gave her a grateful smile and she nodded in return.

"Hmph." Tidus said, sliding back in his seat, continuing to sip on his drink. The waitress came back, going around the table, asking for orders of entrees.

I looked down at the menu and pointed at my choice. "I'll have the Cajun shrimp pasta."

"I'll have the barbeque pulled pork sandwich." Baralai said, folding his menu closed once he was down. It was adorable, he got that everywhere we went that had it. It was a childhood favorite.

The waitress got around the table and the last was Tidus. "Hey babe, can I get another beer and another shot."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"It'd be pretty inappropriate if I said it out loud." TIdus flirted, earning a chuckle from Gippal. I mentally kicked Gippal, who continually encouraged Tidus.

The waitress giggled and Tidus spoke again. "I'd also want the Monster Burger."

A few moments later, the waitress was back with Tidus' alcohol. He immediately finished the shot and shook his head at the strength of the strong liquor.

"Thanks love." Tidus said to the woman, smacking her bottom and sending her away. She giggled at his being forward and left. It bothered me, he was being completely vulgar.

"Can you relax with the vulgarity?" Baralai asked, being annoyed by the same thing as I. I mentally thanked him for stepping up.

Tidus took a sip of his beer before he spoke. "Got a problem with it?"

"Well...yeah." Baralai responded timidly causing Tidus to laugh loudly. A smirk rested on his face, signally we wasn't going to let this go.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Ti, give it a rest." Wakka stepped in, nudging Tidus' elbow, earning him a laugh from Tidus.

"Shut up, Wakka. Baralai, I'm going to say it again. Are you going to do anything about it?" Tidus asked. Baralai being a nonconfrontational man backed down, saying nothing.

"Tidus, stop it." I said, standing up for my boyfriend. Tidus shook his head, finishing off his beer.

"Wow. Got to have your woman fight your battles? That's weak." He said, his speech starting to slur a bit. He appeared tipsy.

Then the waitress came back, replacing some of our drinks, including Tidus. Which I know would make things worse.

He downed another shot of tequila and burped out loud. He stared at Baralai, awaiting a reply.

"Shut up, Tidus. Stop trying to show off, you're not impressing anybody here." Baralai said, braving up. I gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Haha. Whatever, wimp." Tidus scoffed, starting on his beer.

"Chill out, Tidus. Seriously. You're about make a scene." Gippal said, turning towards his bandmate.

"Oh, so you're on their side now?"

"Dude, you're drunk, shut up. We all know you're a lightweight." Gippal said, chuckling to himself a bit.

Tidus began to stand up, but Wakka grasped his shoulder and pulled him down. "No."

Tidus looked at Wakka with eyelids drooping with intoxication. Though he backed down, taking note of Wakka'a bigger size.

He returned to his previous pouting. Silence settled among the table. The waitress came back, setting down our meals before us. She looked at Tidus, waiting for his flirtatious comment, but nothing came. He stared forward, sipping on his beer.

We all gathered outside, in conversation with each other.

"We should do this again!" Rikku exclaimed, clinging onto Gippal's arm. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it was fun, excluding a drunk Tidus." Gippal teased, looking over a Tidus with a smile. Tidus shook his head and turned away. He began to walk away before the waitress to our table came running out from the restaurant's entrance.

She said something to him and he smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked off together.

"That's just gross." Rikku commented. "Gippal, i'm glad you're not a guy like him."

Gippal smiled in return, but said nothing. I felt something twist in my stomach, remembering what Wakka said earlier on.

"Yuna we should head home.' Baralai said to me, holding onto my hand. I nodded. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Same." The two other men replied in unison.

Later on that night:

I watched Baralai as he drifted off beside me. Once he was asleep, knowing he'd ask questions if he was awake, I took my phone out and began texting.

'Way to go tonight.' I typed onto my phone's keyboard and sent to Tidus. Moments later, my phone vibrated with a reply. The text read:

"Busy."

I shook my head in disgust. I was wrong, he did change.

He got worse.

_**I hope you guys liked it. Review review review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A reviewer asks and I forgot to answer. They asked how old they all are so here are some numbers. Tidus and Yuna are 21. Gippal is 22. Wakka is 24 and Rikku is 19.**

**Yuna's POV:**

It's been a week since I've spoken to Tidus. After that last text message, I couldn't bear to speak to him any longer. Not until he apologized, I think I deserve it and so does Baralai especially. I'm not sure if it was his jealousy speaking or not, but it shouldn't have gone as far as it did.

Thinking of Tidus being jealous sounds almost impossible; with the large number of women he's accumlated to sleep with him, I can't imagine that jealousy is something he could manage. Though what else could have caused that behavior?

I've been awake for at least twenty minutes now, but I remain laying down in my bed. Baralai is still sleeping and is curled up beside me. He looks adorable when he sleeps and that thought makes a smile spread across my face. He's always treated me so well , as if I'm a princess, which makes me think that settling with anyone else would be just plain stupid because I'm sure that no one else would be willing to put me on this high of a pedestal. But I can't help but think about what it would be like to be with Tidus, despite my damaged relations with him at the moment.

My wandering thoughts about another man makes me cringe with guilt. Baralai doesn't deserve my curiousity. Before my thoughts could continue any further, I felt my boyfriend wake up beside me. He tossed and turned a bit before sitting up and looking down at me.

He smiles with sleepy eyes. "Morning, love."

I smile back. "Morning."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, removing the blanket that covered him. He got up from the bed and picked up a white V-neck T-shirt that was thrown over a chair beside our bed and put it on. Baralai is toned, but not nearly as defined and as muscular as Tidus.

I broke from my thoughts and replied. "About twenty minutes.."

"Well that doesn't sound too fun." He began. "I forgot to tell you, but Tidus called for you on the house phone last night."

I sat up in the bed, my eyebrows tugging inwards in confusion. "What? What did he say?"

"Well for starters, he apologized to me and then he said he wanted to do the same to you. He wanted me to tell you to call him back."

At a loss for words, I just watched my boyfriend tie his usual blue bandana at the base of his silver-white hair.

"So are you going to call him or what?"

"I don't know..." I trailed, not knowing what I wanted to do. Part of me jumped at the thought of talking to him and the other part of me felt angry at the fact that he called instead of coming to apologize in person.

"I think you should Yuna. He apologized so there's no reason to lose contact with an old best friend."

I stared at my boyfriend for a moment. I never told him that Tidus and I had a special bond that most best friends don't have, that it's a little more complicated than being just old best friends.

"I'll think about it."

**Later on that Day:**

"Hey Yuna, I was thinking we could get some takeout tonight instead of cooking dinner." Baralai proposed, walking into the kitchen. I was searching through the refridgerator when he came in. His proposal sent a feeling of relief over me; I really didn't feel like cooking tonight.

"Yeah, great idea. I wasn't in the mood tonight anyway." I replied, smiling at him. He came over to me and placed his hands on my arms, rubbing them. His touch felt comforting and I began to lean into him. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Moments like these reassure me of my love for Baralai. So no matter what could ever happen with Tidus, my heart knows for sure how I feel for my boyfriend.

"Babe, I'm going to go now, I'm starving." He said, gently pulling me away from him. He grinned at me and collected his wallet and keys off the kitchen counter.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before he left to go get the food. I had a moment alone to myself before I heard the door bell ring.

Confused, I hesitated before I went over to the door. The door wasn't locked so it wouldn't be Baralai. Was it Tidus?

I opened the door and saw a blonde, but not the one I was thinking of.

"Rikku! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in a tone of excitement and uncertainty. Rikku grinned and took a step into my apartment.

"Coming over to see my favorite cousin." She replied, walking into the living room and lounging on my couch. She spread her arms and legs out so that she was taking up all the room on the sofa. I shook my head at her and took a seat on the loveseat.

"Rikku, I'm your _only_ cousin." I said, letting out a giggle. She feigned an angry look at me.

"Was it necessary to take the sentimentality out of it?"

"Well...yes." I answered, giving her a big smile that I knew would annoy her. "So why are you really here?"

"That hurts, Yunie. I just wanted to chat!"

"About?"

"Gosh, nothing specific." She replied, but I knew she had a purpose. If she didn't, she would've given me a head ups before she came over and I'm guessing this is something about Tidus. It's a coincidence that he calls the night before and then Rikku shows up unexpectantly wanting to chat after he hasn't got a response all day.

"Alright, Rik." I said, laughing as I did. I sat there for a moment to let her real intentions for coming eat at her as we sat in silence.

A moment later, I heard her sigh loudly.

"So, have you and Tidus talked yet?"

"I knew it! See, I know you too well, cousin." I responded, giving her a knowing smile, making her giggle.

"Whatever, Yunie. Don't tell Tidus, but Gippal told me he's been talking about you and how bad he feels about what happened."

I didn't _want_ to be phased by the news, but I couldn't help but feel so. Even so, I think he should come to me. I've always waited for him, so for once I think it'd be nice to be waited on.

"Well, you can tell Gippal that if Tidus comes around here then we can have too much to talk about to have it all on the phone."

Rikku nodded. "I agree and will do. You seem stronger than you usually are right now because I expected you to relent and call him back, but instead you make him make the moves. I love it!"

I smiled and felt a sense of pride. She was right, that's what I would've done in situations like this. Not this time though, with Tidus things are going to be different. I won't be the one let down again. I don't think I could bear that.

"Thanks, Rikku."

"Well I ought to be going, Gip and I are going out to eat. I was just stopping by before we left." She said getting up from her spot on the couch. I stood up along with her.

"You guys are getting quite close, aren't you?" I asked, feeling something sink in my stomach. I haven't talked to her about Gippal yet.

"Yeah, I really like him, Yunie. Like a lot and it's so soon, it's surprises me and I love it."

"Just be careful, Rikku. He has a reputation like Tidus'." I said, taking her hand into mine. "I don't want you to get hurt, especially after seeing how excited you are about him."

"Thank you, but I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself." She said, giving me a smile. "I know how he is, but maybe I can change that. Maybe I'm the one to do that."

"And you're sure you want to go into a relationship thinking you can change him? What if he doesn't change?"

Rikku put her finger on my lips to shush me. "You worry too much. I'll be able to deal with this, don't think about it too much. Now I have to go."

She leaned over and hugged me goodbye. I smiled weakly at her as she looked at me and left. She didn't exactly take well to my advice. I think she may be scared of the possiblity of it not working out so she pushes thoughts like that out of her mind. She needs to be aware of it though. You shouldn't go into something trying to change a person, because if they don't, well..that's just really disappointing.

I heard the front door open and I looked towards it. I saw Baralai carrying bags of takeout, but then another person behind him.

Tidus?

"Hey babe, Tidus happened to be coming up here, so I just let him in." Baralai said to me and I looked towards the blonde. He smiled awkwardly at me.

I walked into the kitchen with the two boys and looked at the bags of food, making the pit of hunger in my stomach grow deeper.

"Yuna, can we talk outside?" Tidus asked me as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I notice he does that when he's uncomfortable.

I looked at Baralai for an answer and he nods at me. "The food and I will still be here when you get back. Or maybe half of the food."

He laughs and I giggle along. I then signal Tidus and walk out the door with him following and we head out of the apartment building together.

Once we were outside, walking along the side walk, he broke the silence. "So were you whispering in Baralai's ear last night, telling him to tell me that you weren't here or were you actually at the store when I called last night?"

I shook my head. "I was actually at the store. Plus, even if I was there telling Baralai to do what you just said, you'd be able to tell he was lying, he's the worst liar I've ever seen."

"Worse than you?" He asked, throwing one of his irresistable smiles at me, bringing memories rushing into my mind. He's wearing an unbuttoned button-up with a white t-shirt underneath just like he was wearing the day before he left for Zanarkand; the night when he gave me my first kiss on the beach. His shirt was making his eyes sparkle and I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were always something that had drawn me to him.

"Just a tad."

"Well this doesn't surprise me. You guys are...perfect for each other." He said, keeping his head turned away from me. I let my eyes linger on his face for a few moments before turning my head away towards the street, watching cars speed by. His tone sounded defeated. I could tell that he wanted something to assure him of otherwise, but I wasn't about to do so.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. I love being with him." I replied, a smile forming as I thought of my boyfriend.

"But do you love _him_?" Tidus asked, putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving any further. We faced each other, staring intensely into each others eyes, but saying nothing. I didn't want to answer his question. It made me uncomfortable because I was beginning to see that Tidus had some sort of feelings for me. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, do you?" Tidus asked again, growing impatient. I looked down at my feet and began to walk again. "Why are you walking away from me?"

"Tidus, wasn't this conversation supposed to consist of you apologizing to me and that's it?"

"Yes...originally, but not just that anymore." Tidus said, his eyes squinting in thought.

I sighed. "Well you don't need to know anything about my relationship with him."

"Yuna! Just answer the question." Tidus said, raising his voice at me. My eyebrows lowered and my face tightened; I didn't like the direction of this conversation.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked. It was my turn for questions.

"Just because..." He replied, not having many answers himself. I sighed and gave him what he wanted.

"Well if you must know, I do." I said, finally answering his question. His face whipped towards me.

"You do what?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

"I love him." I answered and with this, he continued to stare at me with incredulous eyes. His gaze made me uncomfortable and I made sure to not meet it.

After a few minutes passed, he broke the silence. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I've never met a man like him before, never met a man that treated me so well and made me this happy. How could I not love him?" I replied, raising my voice for the first time in this conversation and I could tell it surprised him.

"Well if you loved someone else..." He trailed, keeping his eyes forward this time. Now it was my turn to stare at him with incredulous eyes. What is he trying to say?

I couldn't afford to do this with Tidus. I didn't want any games and the uncertainty of complicating things with Tidus, so what I was just about to say may not be completely true, but I had to convince myself that it was.

"Well I don't." I replied, trying to sound as believable and firm as I could. I didn't know if I loved Tidus at this moment, but my old self did and it was trying to break through the new me to get to this moment. I wouldn't allow this to happen all over again.

"Oh." Is all he said for a moment, disappointment apparent in his voice, then he continued on. "Well I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I was a complete jackass and you didn't deserve any of it. I shouldn't have taken this long to say anything...sorry."

And before I got a chance to respond, he quickened his pace and disappeared into a crowd of people that formed ahead of me; I assumed they were fans. He used them as a smoke screen to get away.

He was hurt...

Right?

He left me feeling as confused as ever and I began walking back towards my apartment. The apartment with a loving boyfriend who has never hurt me and never played games with my head. It was always so clear and easy with Baralai and I loved that.

But part of me felt like I was taking the easy way out.

**Rikku's POV:**

Now I see what Yuna was talking about. As Gippal and I sit down at some cafe in Zanarkand, I can see his real self start to slip through the cracks.

He acts if I don't see the sideways glances when an attractive woman walks by, as if I'm not here! I knew I'd have to change him, but I can feel myself not liking the process of it.

"So Rik, you know what you want, yet?" Gippals asks me as he sits as low as he possibly could in his seat, giving the true definition of the word lounging.

"I know what you want." I muttered under my breath as I scan my eyes throughout the menu. I heard him chuckle, but I didn't look to see.

"Yeah, I bet you do." He replied, scooting his chair closer to me, snaking his head into the crook of my neck. Of course he wouldn't catch the underhanded tone of my comment. Idiot.

"That's not what I mean't, dummy." I replied, letting my fustration reveal itself in the sound of my voice.

He sighed and I watched him have the audacity to check out _another_ girl as she walks past. Another! One after the other, does he have no control!

"Why are you here? Seriously, Gip. If you're just going to keep on looking at other women, please tell me now, so I can get my stuff and go!" I shouted, slamming my menu down on the table.

"Babe, what are you talking about? I would never." He explained, feeding me words I want to hear, but don't believe.

"Wow, Gippal. How convincing. I knew you were a player, but I didn't think it would get on my nerves this much."

"Rikku, ugh. I've been having so much fun with you, why do you have to ruin it?" He said, as if I'm to blame for this confrontation.

"Don't you shift the blame on me, Gippal. I'm not ruining anything, you are!" I replied, my face tightening into an even angrier expression. Then...he smiles at me.

"You don't know how sexy you look when you're mad." He said, smirking at me. I could feel my features soften.

"Awe Gippal...how sexy?" I said, smiling a seductive smile at him, giving into him. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, tickling it with his breath.

"Let's ditch this place and I'll show you."

I guess change will have to wait for later.

**Wakka's POV**:

Tidus is my best friend and all, but I am so sick of hearing him whine. I need a woman and fast.

"Wakka, but seriously, what should I do!" Tidus cries, letting the last syllable of his sentence drag on. I don't think I'll ever meet another man that complains like this one, ya.

"Like I told you a million times already, Ti, back off. Yuna has finally settled into a nice, comfortable life. She doesn't need you ruining it."

I heard him grumble and I rolled my eyes.

"You're my friend, you're supposed to make me feel better, not worse!" He complains, rolling around on my couch. Ya, I swear he's five years old.

"A friend is supposed to tell you the truth and I am. Take it or leave it."

"This is why I like Gippal better." He pouts, crossing his arms. I shook my head and continued to snack on some chips I found in the kitchen moments ago. Only if the crunch of the chips in my mouth was louder, I wouldn't have to hear him.

"Then go talk to him then." I said, waving my hand at him, signaling him to leave. Though, of course he wouldn't.

"He's with Rikku so I was forced to come here." He said with a michevious smile on his face.

I couldn't help, but smile at his annoying nature. "Okay fine, I'll say what Gippal would say." I began, preparing my best Gippal voice. "Dude, forget Yuna. She's a prude anyway, I say we go to the club and pick up some desperate chicks to have sex with us."

I laughed, but Tidus glared at me. "We don't pick up desperate girls. Gip and I are not anyone's last resorts, we're on the top of their lists."

I shook my head at him. "When are you leaving?"

He picks up the button up he took off before off the arm of my couch and glares at me. "Now."

As he walks to my door, I yell to him, "Don't forget, band practice tomorrow at 10am."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says back as he closes the door behind him.

How could've Yuna ever liked that guy.

**It's been so long since I've last updated, but here's another chapter for you guys. I'm grateful for all the reviews I've got and I'd be even more grateful if you reviewed some more. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
